A Test of Love
by Nidonemo
Summary: When the love between an Elvaan and a Tarutaru is not approved of by the Yagudo, a delicate and important pact is broken...


"A Test of Love"

By Nidonemo

The afternoon sun is burning over the wastelands of the Meriphataud Mountain region, inside Castle Oztroja; within one of its many corridors sit an Elvaan and a Tarutaru. The Elvaan is dressed in full Red Mage Artifact Armor and has his arms around a small Tarutaru dressed in a Shaman's Cloak. They are kissing in the dimly lit hall.

A group of Yagudo approaches the Tarutaru and Elvaan, the Yagudo High Priest at the lead. Their shadows are cast over the pair, but they ignore them.

"A-HEM!" coughed the High Priest.

Nido looked up, irritated.

"Excuse me, we're busy. Leave us alone." The Tarutaru growled angrily.

The Yagudo High Priest's eyes flashed and he twirled his staff and struck near Nido's feet. Nido barely blinked an eye.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed mister? We had a pact, I wrote it out, and made sure both sides were evenly defended. I sure as hell have held up MY end of our bargain, if you are looking to break it, then you are seeking a world of unbelievable pain..." Nido explained, his eyes burning with anger.

The High Priest raised his arm in the air and then pointed at the lovers, at that the Yagudo mob behind him rushed forward, screaming battle cries.

Necroanima picked Nido up, threw him under his arm and ran down the nearby staircase.

"Baby, hold on!" the Elvaan shouted.

Nido was too surprised by the sudden turn of events to realize he was being carried down three flights of stairs by his lover, who was in turn being chased by fifty incredibly angry Yagudo. Eventually Nido came to his senses and frowned.

"Dude, what's your _fucking_ problem?" the Tarutaru screamed at the Yagudo chasing them.

The Yagudo High Priest glared at Nido.

"YOU HAVE DEFILED OUR SACRED SANCTUARY! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED AND PUNISHED SEVERELY!" he ranted, feathers ruffling.

Nido glared back, infuriated. Never had he been so angry! He could feel the blood in his veins heat up with rage.

Necroanima felt Nido quivering under his arm.

"Baby, it's okay! I'm going to get us out of here alive! We're going to make it baby!" Necroanima shouted.

Nido's glare faded and became an expression of sadness.

"Sweetie, I'm not scared..." he started, his eyes closing.

Necroanima then flew down the final staircase; the entire castle's population of Yagudo seemed to be behind them as they flew into the last corridor, leading to the entrance.

As they zoomed out the doorway, hundreds and hundreds of Yagudo behind them, Necroanima tripped upon a small stone outside the castle door, Nido flew from beneath the Elvaan's arm as Necroanima fell to the ground.

"BABY!" Necroanima shouted, tears in his eyes.

Nido landed on his feet a few meters ahead of Necroanima, he whirled around and opened his eyes.

They were glowing red...

"Baby...I'm not scared...I'M **_PISSED!_**" he screamed.

Nido and Necroanima were surrounded by Yagudo outside Castle Oztroja. The Yagudo High Priest at the center of the group, glaring at Nido.

"You shall DIE for defiling our sanctuary!" the Yagudo bellowed, pointing a talon at the Tarutaru.

Nido turned around and glared at the Yagudo High Priest, eyes glowing blood red. The Yagudo surrounding him backed off a little. Necroanima's eyes went wide; he had never seen his lover in such a state before!

"High Priest, you DARE call our love a DEFILEMENT of your sanctuary!" Nido shouted, his voice deepening slightly.

The Yagudo seemed a bit nervous at this point, some even considering running for the castle gates.

"You actually find our love to be ANYTHING but PURE!" he screamed.

The sky above, once clear and blue, had began to grow dark with ominous clouds, dark as night.

"How..."

There was a rumbling in the distance...

"..._dare_..."

The clouds became ever darker...

"...you!"

The sky was hidden completely; the clouds seemed to turn a shade of red...

"Your parlor tricks are of no entertainment to me foolish smoothskin!" the High Priest laughed.

"Baby..." Necroanima said in disbelief.

"This is no trick, Priest! This is a declaration of LOVE!" Nido screamed, pointing to the heavens above.

Suddenly a gigantic hole ripped in the sky above them, and a tremendous crash was heard, as a thunderbolt ripped through the hole and rocketed towards Nido.

Necroanima held out his arm towards Nido and screamed in fear for his lover's life. The bolt struck Nido head on and enveloped him.

"HAHAHAHA! THE HEAVENS ABOVE PROVE IT! YOU ARE A DEFILEMENT UPON THIS PLANET AND MUST BE DESTROYED!" the Yagudo Priest announced, laughing maniacally.

Necroanima looked on in shock, tears flowing from his eyes.

"My...baby...no..." the Elvaan whispered.

Necroanima looked down and began to cry as the electricity crackled through the air.

"My love, don't cry..." came a voice from within the lightning.

Necroanima looked up, as did all the Yagudo, the High Priest falling backward a few steps, shocked.

Within the electricity, a figure of a Tarutaru could be seen, hands held above his head. Slowly the bolt seemed to be sucked within his hands, turning into a wild orb of energy.

"Necro, I'm okay baby...dry your eyes." Nido said, smiling.

The Elvaan's face brightened, the Yagudo High Priest shook his head in disbelief.

"WHAT?" He screamed eyes wide.

"HIGH PRIEST! HEAR MY WORDS!" Nido shouted, his voice echoing over the rocky landscape.

Everyone looked to the Tarutaru, whose eyes were wild with rage.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN THE PACT! YOU HAVE ALL BROKEN OUR PROMISE TO EACH OTHER! YOU HAVE DISHONORED YOURSELF AND YOU HAVE ANGERED ME! YOU HAVE NOT ONLY GONE BACK ON YOUR WORD, YOU HAVE ATTACKED MY LOVER, AND FOR THAT..." Nido screamed, raising the orb of energy high into the air.

"...YOU MUST ALL **_DIE!_**"

Nido then hurled the orb into the earth below him, it disappearing in a gigantic flash of light. For a time nothing happened, the Yagudo looked amongst them, confused. A GM stood watching upon a mountaintop nearby, attracted by the increase of energy in the area.

Suddenly, the earth trembled and shook, more and more violently, suddenly beams of electricity burst forth from the earth, enveloping some of the Yagudo and leaving them as nothing but charred skeletons. The rest of the Beastmen began to panic and scream, as more beams shot from the ground and into the sky. Suddenly the beams focused themselves in the sky and shot down as a single and incredible beam.

Nido rushed toward Necroanima and grabbed his hand.

"Come on baby, we have to go." He said, just as they vanished.

Seconds later, the gigantic beam smashed into the earth, enveloping every single Yagudo in an extreme explosion of light. The GM standing upon the mountaintop was blown backward by the devastating explosion and air pressure.

The light from the explosion could be seen as far away as the Kuzotz region. Desert Manticores wandering the sands of Altepa shielded their glowing eyes from the light; wondering what could be happening on the mainland.

As the explosion's echo faded and the dust settled, the GM stood up and surveyed the damage. A gigantic crater was all that was left of the area where the Yagudo stood. There were scorch marks on the Drogaroga's Spine, and the only life visible were a few curious Coeurls, sniffing about the blast area.

"Amazing...this will make today's report quite interesting indeed..." the GM said, smiling a little.

(In Windurst)

An Elvaan and a Tarutaru are seated by the water on the Bomingo Round, the Tarutaru in the Elvaan's lap. Some Mithra and Tarutaru are washing clothes by the riverbank.

"Baby, I was so scared..." Necroanima said, his voice trembling, "I thought I was going to lose you baby..."

Nido looked up at the shaken Elvaan and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you." Nido said, stroking the Elvaan's face.

Nido looked down and frowned.

"I also didn't realize that even the YAGUDO would DARE object to our relationship! It just makes me so...so..."

"Shh...baby...it's over...they're all gone baby." Necroanima said, calming the Tarutaru.

Nido sighed and smiled, he looked up at the Elvaan, who in turned looked down at him and smiled. Necroanima leaned down and was about to kiss Nido when one of the Mithra looked up and made a disgusted face. Nido happened to glance in her direction and glare at her.

"Hey, what's YOU'RE problem?" he barked.

The Mithra shook her head and looked back at her washing.

"Nothing, just looking at an abomination of Altana." She said.

Nido hopped out of Necroanima's lap and walked up to the Mithra, who stopped her washing when she noticed the Tarutaru glaring her in the face.

"Really, is that the truth? Well, do you know the difference between playing with fire and insulting people's sexual orientation?" Nido asked.

"No..." the Mithra said, confused.

Nido then snapped his fingers and the Mithra's laundry burst into flames, the Mithra ran away screaming and waving a burning brassiere behind her.

"THERE **_IS_** NO DIFFERENCE YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE **_BOTH_** DANGEROUS AND PROVE THAT YOU ARE AN IGNORANT **_BITCH!_**" Nido shouted after her.

Necroanima walked up behind Nido and picked him up.

"Baby, that wasn't very nice." The Elvaan said.

Nido crossed his arms and snorted.

"Humph, well she'll know better now won't she?" he said grumpily.

Necroanima sighed and looked down at the Tarutaru in his arms and smiled.

"Baby, have I told you lately that you're crazy?" He laughed.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Vana'diel)

Within a dark room of monitors and small flashing lights, stands a figure in golden armor, the person's face hidden by shadows. Behind the figure, a sliding door opens and the GM that had seen the events in Meriphataud is kneeling.

"General, I have found significant evidence that _'The Son'_ has been found. He is alive and well." The GM said, not looking up from the floor.

"Wonderful. You may take the rest of the week off for your superb work." The General said smiling.

The GM looked up and grinned widely.

"Wow! Thank you very much ma'am!" the GM said, saluting.

The door slid shut and returned the room into darkness; the General walked towards a control panel and tapped a few buttons on the glowing surface. A monitor brought up a screen showing three Tarutaru, one female, and the other two male. The female Tarutaru on the left had a red bar across her face reading "Deceased" in big red letters; the male on the far right had a yellow bar across his face reading "Stasis" in yellow letters. The Tarutaru in the center had a white question mark over his face.

"Well, it seems we finally found you..." she said, tapping at the now illuminated keypad.

The white question mark faded and a green circle appeared around the male Tarutaru.

"...Nido."

**END**


End file.
